fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shelton
Lt. Shelton was a survivor of the invasion and soldier in the 14th Virginia. Shelton left his wife and two sons, Jonah and Tommy in a location off the grid before joining the war against the aliens. Story Pre-Invasion Shelton had planned that after his military services were up, he'd take over his father's hardware store and raise his family. Invasion of Earth Shelton was a military lieutenant before the invasion. When the invasion began, Shelton took his family and two sons off the grid, however it is unknown why he left them. Katie quotes that Shelton is a good soldier, but is not much of a bedside manner. During the second year of the invasion, Shelton made his way to the last standing naval base in Norfolk and became one of the leaders of the 14th Virginia, fighting the aliens and collaborators. At the naval base, one of Shelton's best friends were trailed as a traitor and sentenced to death. Season 5 "Everybody Has Their Reasons" Lt. Shelton and other soldiers in camouflage ambush the survivors travelling near the naval base. After the situation is cleared up, and the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment begin to arrive in the naval base, Lt. Shelton approaches Katie Marshall and tells her that the perimeter is secure. As leaders Tom Mason, Daniel Weaver and Hal Mason mention using the Volm Intel, and Shelton questions if they are working with the Volm. After Ben Mason is taking into captivity, Tom questions Shelton, and after Shelton tells him that he is being question, Tom pushes him against a table, which alerts the other soldiers to arrest him. Katie Marshall puts the entire 2nd Mass under arrest, and Shelton and two other soldiers track down Hal. Shelton approaches Hal and Tom in captivity, and Tom and Hal attack Shelton and the other soldier. Tom uses his shoelace and wraps it around Shelton's neck, however it snaps and they are outnumbered by the other soldiers. "Stalag 14th Virginia" Shelton is on duty, guarding the Masons in their cells. When Ben Mason is forced into a cell, Hal asks for water and Shelton hands a cup of water to them for Ben. Shelton listens in as Ben and Hal speak about girls, and Tom capitalizes by asking Shelton about his past. Shelton mentions he left his two kids and wife in a location off the grid, and Tom mentions he came from a farm just like that, isolated and off the grid, which Shelton is shocked about. When Anne Glass is thrown in a cell and Morales mentions she is going in the firing line, Shelton realizes that this is wrong. With the help of Demarcus Wolf, Shelton helps the Masons escape, with the rule that they don't touch anyone in the 14th. The group is caught, however Shelton helps Tom flee. Shelton tries to relieve Marshall of command in favor of Colonel Weaver as he knows this whole thing is wrong, but is shot and killed from behind by Sergeant Zak Kagel who is loyal to Marshall, and justifies his actions by saying that Shelton was approaching Marshall in a threatening manner. Appearances Gallery S05e07 121.jpg Shelton.PNG 25076 008 0087 R 11903 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0141 R 11900 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0284 R 11896 -1030x687.jpg 25076 008 0304 R 11895 -1030x687.jpg Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:14th Virginia Category:Deceased Characters